Artix
- DF/AQ= - AQW= }} |race= Human |gender= Male |relatives= Foster father: Mr. Krieger Foster mother: Mrs. Krieger |Saga = Darkness Orb Saga}} Artix von Krieger, often mispelled 'Artix Krieger'https://twitter.com/artixkrieger - Twitter named "Artix Krieger"http://www.aq3d.com/ - AQ3D news posts by Artix say "Artix Krieger" is the mighty leader of the The Paladin Order, and defender of Light, the innocent and everything that is good, he is a powerful Paladin who loves to kill undead. Wielding his trusty the Blinding Light of Destiny axe and pet Daimyo he strikes fear into dark and undead creatures everywhere. He is the trainer of the Paladin class and one of the most powerful Paladins, he's also the Champion of Darkness. He is a brown-haired brown-eyed 6' tall http://www.dragonfable.com/archive/designnotes/2006/df-designnotes-jan06.asp - The line up... "Who did it?" man wearing armor. Biography Early life Early years Artix has been born and raised in a not very large village of Doomwood, when it used to be a beautiful forest, and it had a different name. As a young child, he and Vayle lived in the same village. Vayle When they were both young, he was in the forest outside of town chopping wood when he heard someone calling for help, he ran to the river as fast as I could, he saw that someone, a little girl, had fallen into the river, she was clinging onto a rock but the current was too strong for her, he had to try and save her, but they were both washed downstream to an underground cave. Darkness Orb While trying to find their way out, they stumbled upon the old Guardian Tower, in which was the Darkness Orb, which both touched. Although Vayle gave into the Darkness, Artix remained strong and vowed to always stand for Light. Paladin His village was destroyed by zombies (Artix's foster parents were killed too) (controlled by Noxus in order to kill Vayle's brother and gain her loyalty). After Artix escaped, Lady Celestia found him and brought him to the Temple of Light's orphanage and requested Paladins to train him in the arts of of the Paladin. But not matter how hard Artix tried the poor boy could not use healing or light-based magic, because he touched the Darkness Orb & is the Champion of Darkness. Back then, no one believed it was possible for Artix to ever become a Paladin. Artix never gave up though, a lot of heart in him, determination and mercy could be seen in his eyes. Back then Artix talked very little and almost never smiled. The Paladins tried to have him removed several times, but there was no arguing with Lady Celestia, she saw something in Artix. Paladins say the way she talked about Artix, the Hero would have thought he was the Champion of Light. It was not too long ago after Artix came to the Paladins, Noxus sent forth an undead army to assault the Temple. It was a surprise attack. Nearly all of their Paladins were in Swordhaven. They were completely caught off guard. The young boy, Artix, stood between the orphanage and the undead alone, holding them off with a dull axe meant for chopping wood. At Artix's feet was a pile of defeated skeleton bones so big that he had to stand on it. Artix knocked down any skeleton that tried to get past him. Every once in a while he would stare in the direction of a defeated skeletal minion as if he heard a voice floating upwards. Then Artix was saying the words "You are welcome.". And so Artix became a Member of The Paladin Order to defeat the undead, however he can not cast a single Paladin Spell so he became an Undead Slayer. Necropolis During the Necropolis Saga, he crosses paths with Vayle again, who is now known as the Necromantress. After an unsuccessful attempt to win her support, Artix and "The Hero" confront Noxus, ultimately beating him with Vayle's help. Artix can be found at the door of the Necropolis and at the entrance of Amityvale's graveyard. Help He trained Fighters for Blackhawke before he arrived in Battleon. Artix has helped fight evil monsters in various wars. Artix is always willing to take pupils to train as Paladins. He led the Paladin Order to a war against the Necromancers of Lore, bringing upon both groups dire consequences. Now, he's on a personal quest to make amends for what he's done and rebuild the order. He helped retrieve the Darkness Orb. He has seen a lot of action and participated in many wars, such as: the Exodus, Attack, Bradakhan dracomancer usurper, the Paladin vs. Necromancer War, the Drakel Madness, the Great Fire War and many other wars. Battleon http://forums2.battleon.com/f/tm.asp?m=12638613 Artix was one of the first adventurers to arrive in the newly founded Battleon. He was one of the very first settlers of the town and provided information about the great opportunities to be had there. Doomwood Later in The Doomwood Saga, Vordred reveals during the final battle that Artix is The Champion of Darkness, and that he wants to take his place by killing him and its later revealed that the undead invasion that claimed his foster family long ago were trying to reclaim him. Zombie Parents In the 2011 Harvest Festival, it is revealed that Artix's parents are zombies. Dialogue See Artix/Dialogue meow References sda Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Paladins Category:Heroes of Lore Category:Darkness Orb Saga Category:Characters in AQ3D